Left With More Than A Memory
by Theleviosachronicles
Summary: McGonagall had been in love with Dumbledore for years. But never had she ever thought he knew. Knowing he couldn't return her love he gave her a parting gift she'd never forget and unknowingly also last a lifetime. Pregnant with a child who would never know its father, with her niece at her side she tries to wrap her head around bringing a baby into a world on the brink of war.
1. The Night In Question

**Welcome to my account everyone! Thank you for coming to read my story! Before I start I just want to say I am fully aware of Dumbledore's sexual orientation, but I've always really loved this ship and I decided to put my twist on it so this isn't really a romantic fanfic more of a fantasy being allowed to play out. Dumbledore will still be gay in this fic but he and McGonagall will share an experience. I'm also going to make McGonagall younger than she was in the books/movies (Dumbledore would obviously have to be younger but I won't mention his age in the story) because as you saw in the summary a Malbus baby is imminent! I'm also going to be introducing some characters of my own and writing little bits and pieces about them. I really hope you enjoy my story and a review would be so greatly appreciated**

"Come in Albus!" she called as she put down the summer exam papers she was marking and gracefully rose from her desk. She knew exactly why he was here but she couldn't help hoping that maybe she was wrong. "Good evening Minerva," he said cheerfully. How he could be so cheerful was beyond her but she smiled and returned his greeting. She conjured some tea and they took their customary places by the fire. They had had many a late-night meeting over their years of friendship, be it to talk Quidditch, exams, spells, or, as of the past few years, the various antics of Potter and his group. But none, she felt, were to ever be like the one to come. "Beautiful sunset isn't it?" he remarked, calmly as ever. She put her cup on top of its saucer placed it on the table beside her. "Yes, quite beautiful" she answered. Then she took a deep breath. He was avoiding getting to the point of his visit and they both knew it. She couldn't stand it any longer. She new the painful news to come, she didn't need its confirmation dragged out. She got up from her chair by the fire and returned to her desk and started sorting through her remaining papers. Maybe not looking at him would make it easier. "But you didn't come here to talk about the sunset did you?" she said, eyes still on her papers. There it was out in the open, now he would have to get to the point. He too placed his cup on the saucer beside him and rose from his chair, leaning against the mantlepiece and staring into the empty firepit below. "I will take Potter to the cave tomorrow," he said blankly "I need not remind you of what shall happen on my return". It was true, he need not repeat the haunting news he had already broken to her.

He had come to her office one evening harboring his black hand and relayed the news it had been cursed. It had devastated her when he also broke that it would, eventually, be his demise. But what he told her next had left her fighting tears until he left her alone to shed them. Severus was to kill him before then. He had been very gentle in his explanation of how upon his return from retrieving the Horcrux he believed to be in the cave he was to go to, Malfoy would come to end him. But Albus, in his strange way, had felt it best to spare the boy and have Snape do it instead. It would also clear up any doubt The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters may have about his loyalty. He had promised her he would give her fair warning when the time came to put his plan into action and he hadn't come to her quarters until now.

"I see" she replied, still refusing to look at him. She heard him leave the mantlepiece and come up behind her and he said softly "I"m sorry Minerva". "It has to be done Albus, you said so your-". But he cut her off "I know", Then he kissed her gently on the side of the neck. She closed her eyes taking in the sensation and letting her hand dropped to her side, the papers in it fluttering to the ground. "What is he doing!" some part of her screamed. They were always open and honest with each other and she knew quite a bit about his past and who it involved. But then it dawned on her, "I know". He wasn't doing this for himself, it was for her, to leave her with the memory she'd always desired. She had loved him for quite some time, it was one of the very few things she never shared with him. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought he'd ever know. But this was Albus Dumbledore she was referring to. He knew he could never return her love so this was his parting gift to her. Letting a tear roll down her cheek she let the part of her screaming at her to end it here fade away as she spun around and kissed him passionately.

**Well, there's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll have chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Once again, thank you for reading and a review would be so greatly appreciated.**


	2. Finding Out

Thank you for coming back for chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

Minerva hadn't been feeling herself lately. It had been just over a month since the night in question and she had been quite ill lately. Of course, she had put it down to a stomach flu of some sort so she had come to Poppy to figure out exactly what it was and what could be done about it. Poppy had run all the usual tests but when they came back inconclusive she racked her brains to try and come up with something it may be. Then a thought came to her. No that's impossible, she thought to herself but when she gave it a second thought she realized that this subject was something they never talked about in all their years of friendship, so she decided it was a question she had to ask. "Minerva," she began "I've found nothing to match your symptoms in the tests I've run so I feel I've got to ask you" she paused for a moment as she saw her friend tense up. Oh God, she thought to herself and then continued. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?". Minerva shifted awkwardly on the bed where she was sitting in and looked away from Poppy. "Oh dear," the mediwitch said putting down her clipboard and sitting next to her friend. Minerva was still refusing to look at her so Poppy said gently, "Do you want to tell me?". Minerva began to wring her hands but turned to face her. "Oh Poppy," she said defeatedly, beginning to cry as the mediwitch gave her a comforting hug and allowed her to tell her tale.

After much consoling and another quick test, Minerva had her answer. She was indeed pregnant. "Oh God," the witch said with her head in her hands. "How on Earth am I going to tell my students," then lifting her head up said, "how am I going to tell Louise". Chuckling slightly that this was her friend's main concern, Poppy began, "Your niece," she said as she finished cleaning up, "is a lot tougher than she looks". Minerva gave her an unsure smile as she got up from the bed. "Now, I'm going to need you to come and see me next month but if anything is worrying you before then please don't hesitate", Poppy said and her friend gave a small nod. But before she let her leave Poppy had one more thing she needed to tell her. "I'm going to be honest with you Min, your age puts you in the high-risk category so you need to take care of yourself," she said seriously, looking at her. Minerva sharply inhaled at the mention of high risk and again gave a nod, although this time with far more confidence. Poppy gave her friend one last hug before letting her go.

It had been 2 hours since Minerva had received her life-changing news. It was Saturday and so her niece Louise would be arriving any minute for their weekly lunchtime catch-ups. Louise came a spent time with her aunt whenever she could but the weekends were when she was mostly in her company. Minerva had been struggling for the past 2 hours to fully wrap her head around what was to come. A baby, her baby. In many ways, it terrified her. She wasn't going to kid herself that she was in the prime childbearing years of her life, she was turning 44 that October. But in equally as many ways it excited her and made her so incredibly happy. The idea of having a child of her own had long since exited Minerva's mind. After Elphistone died she assumed that she would never get the opportunity again. But here she was, pregnant. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the ever too familiar soft knock on the door. "Come in" she called cheerily, putting on the bravest face she could and smiling at her niece as she walked in. Louise was 16 years old with beautiful red hair and porcelain skin she had inherited from her Irish mother. She was similar in build to her aunt, tall and slender with the signature "McGonagall green" eyes she had inherited from her father, Minerva's older brother, Malcolm. "Hello Min," she said affectionately, giving her a hug. The pair had become quite close over their years together at Hogwarts, a relationship that brought Minerva a lot of happiness. She placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the table across from her niece and sat down awkwardly. She absentmindedly began to fiddle with the lace cloth on the table an action her keen-eyed niece quickly picked up.

"What's up?" she asked kindly, putting down her teacup. Spending a good deal of time with someone makes you alert for certain behaviors. She watched her aunt take her empty teacup to the sink at the edge of the room, an action that raised many red flags for Louise. Making sure she had her back to her niece she slowly started to answer. "I went to see Poppy this morning," she said as she began to wash the cup. "You're not ill are you?" Louise asked, concerned now. "No, well, not exactly" her aunt answered awkwardly, finishing washing the cup. "Well, then what is it?" her niece asked, now confused. Minerva chuckled nervously putting the now clean teacup down to dry. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this" she answered keeping her back to her niece. "Minerva you're scaring me". Louise said, which forced her aunt to continue. "Well, I- 'm- I'm, Pregnant".

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading and again a review would be very much appreciated.


	3. Coming to terms

**Hello again! Thank you so much for coming back to read chapter 3. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Coming to terms

"You're what!" Louise chocked, sitting bolt upright in her chair. "You heard me Lou," Minerva said, slightly agitated with her back still turned. Her niece sat in silence for a moment trying to wrap her head around this news. She thought for a moment before asking her next question. Maybe it was too impertinent? But it was reasonable. So, regaining her composure She gently asked, "but who's the father?". She watched as her aunt stood up straight and still refusing to look at her quietly answered "Professor Dumbledore". Then Louise saw something she'd never seen before. Her aunt brought her hand to her mouth and began to cry. "Oh Min," Louise said quickly getting up and making her way to Minerva's side. She took her gently by the shoulder and turning her around put her arms around her and rubbed them gently up and down her back as her aunt now sobbed into her shoulder.

Minerva now sat back down at the table as Louise made a fresh pot of tea. She poured it and sat a cup down in front of her aunt and sat across from her again. The two women sat in silence for a moment until Louise broke the silence. "What did Poppy say to you?". Minerva took a sip of her tea and answered "I'm 6 weeks gone and my age is of no advantage to me". Louise looked at her questioningly, "what exactly does that mean? slowly looking up at hee niece she replied, "I'm high risk. There's no reason everything shouldn't be perfectly normal, I've just got to be careful." Louise's heart sank a little at this. But there was no point worrying about something that may never happen so she pushed it from her mind and continued. "Are we the only three that know?" she questioned. "Yes," Minerva said. "I suppose I'll tell my first class on Monday and let human nature do the rest". Louise chuckled and taking a sip of her tea smiled and asked: "are you happy?". Her aunt put down her cup and looking up answered, "to be quite honest I'm terrified," then she also began to smile, "but yes I'm happy". Louise reached across the table and put a comforting hand on her aunt's that was resting on the table. Minerva turned her hand around and giving her niece's a squeeze, looked at her with an unsure smile and they spent the rest of the evening wrapping their heads around the idea of a McGonagall baby.

'She's what!". "Shhhhhh", Louise pleaded as she sat on her dorm bed across from her shocked best friend, Clara Dalton. Clara was as tall as Louise with jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes but unlike Louise who had been born in Edinborough with a rather thick Scottish accent, was born in Sussex to a wealthy family and harbored a rather posh, dainty English accent. Louise had come straight back to the Gryffindor dormitories after her evening with her aunt and with her permission had told Clara the exciting news. Turning around to make sure no one had heard them she continued, "yes, isn't it amazing". Her friend looked back at her with a huge, shocked smile spread across her face. "You must be terribly excited". Louise looked up and with a small smile said, "yes, I am". "And how does your aunt feel?" Clara questioned. "Well, a bit nervous of course but she's happy". Clara giggled excitedly, then turned to look at the clock on Louise's bedside table and realizing it was almost 10 o'clock gave her a huge hug and bid her a good night and went to her own bed. Louise too decide to call it a day and got into bed. She was more glad than she could say that Clara hadn't asked about anything to do with the father of the baby. It was hard for her to see how upset the whole thing made her aunt and it was a relief she didn't have to speak about it to Clara. Louise hadn't asked about the relationship between her aunt and Dumbledore, she had felt it was none of her business. If Minerva wanted to tell her she would, that's just how she was. Maybe Louise would never know. But that was something she was willing to live with.

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always a review would be very greatly appreciated. I'll have chapter 4 up as soon as I can, see you then!**


	4. Unpleasant Changes

**Hey all! thank you for coming back to read chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who has followed my story, your support means the world to me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Unpleasant Changes

Almost another month had come and gone and school had resumed at Hogwarts. Minerva's assumption had been correct. She told her first class her news and the word had spread like wildfire, the whole school knew by lunchtime. Minerva now had shy young girls coming up to and congratulating her as well as catching many students peering closely at her middle whenever she was around. She hadn't begun to show yet, Poppy said she wouldn't for another few weeks. Minerva didn't like people gawping at her and if it was this bad already she dreaded to think what people would be like in a few months. That Friday, after she dismissed her last class and they had all left, she sighed heavily as she gathered the few papers she wanted to take back to her quarters to mark. She was looking forward to a break from prying eyes, so she welcomed the weekend with open arms.

The next day, after Louise finished her breakfast she decided since her aunt hadn't shown her face at the meal, to go up and see her. She had noticed a few things change in Minerva these past few weeks. For one, she was only eating enough to keep a small bird alive. But this was largely due to the fact that the poor woman couldn't seem to keep anything down. Louise had been given the privilege of Minerva's quarters password and after arriving and hearing no response to her usual polite knocks, she poked her head in to find the door to Minerva's bedroom open. Her aunt, being the sensible person she was, never left doors open when she was out. So she entered, assuming Minerva was busy doing something and hadn't heard her knocking. Then, she made her way to the bedroom. She went into the room to see the bathroom door was also open. Peering into it she saw her poor aunt kneeling over the toilet heaving into it. A moment or so later, Minerva came off her knees and slumped against the cold tile beside her and looking up to see her niece, gave a weak smile before lurching back to the bowl again. Louise knelt down beside her, fixed her hair so it was tied back in a more sturdy plait and sympathetically rubbed her back. When Minvera was sure it had passed, Louise helped her up and fetched her a glass of cold water.

After she'd tidied herself up a bit, Minerva sat heavily down on the armchair by the fire, groaning loudly and bringing a hand to her head. "I've got the most terrible headache," she said, closing her eyes. "Would you like me to go and see if Poppy has something?" Louise asked with a sympathetic smile. "If you wouldn't mind," her aunt replied looking tiredly up at her. Louise smiled, nodded and left to go in search of Poppy.

She found her in the hospital wing folding some sheets and walked over to her. Poppy was her aunts best friend so she'd seen quite a bit of her in her 6 years at Hogwarts. She'd become good friends with the mediwitch and they had been on a first-name basis for many years now. Putting down her last sheet Poppy turned around and smiled broadly at her "Hello Louise," she said kindly "what can I do for you?". "Well, my aunt sent me actually" Louise answered looking up at the woman "Ah," Poppy said, "how is she?". "She's been quite unwell" Louise replied, "she sent me to see if you've got anything for a headache". "Oh dear," Poppy said, "let's see what I've got". Louise followed her over to the cabinet in the corner of the hospital wing, where Poppy unlocked it with a special charm and began to look through it. As she did so she told Louise, "the morning sickness will pass soon enough, it's usually at it's worse around this time". She then turned to her, handing her a small bottle filled with a blue liquid. "Tell Minerva to take a spoon of this whenever she needs it. It's not very pleasant, but it should do the job". Louise took the bottle and thanked her, then made her way back to her aunt's quarters.

Louise returned to find her aunt fixing herself another glass of water. "Here you are," she said with a kind smile, holding out the medicine. Her aunt returned a smaller smile, took the bottle and sat down at the table. Then taking her wand from her pocket, transfigured herself a spoon from the coaster in the center of it. "Poppy said take one spoon whenever you need it. Unfortunately, she also said it's not the most pleasant-tasting" Louise warned, as she watched her aunt pour and down a spoon of the bright blue liquid. She chuckled as Minerva grimaced before asking, "better?". Looking up at her niece, Minerva replied "Much, thank you" and took a sip of her water. "Now, I've got marking to finish," she said determinedly, moving to get up. "Will you not sit for a while?" Louise asked, "You've got the rest of the day to finish that". Smiling at her niece, Minerva sat back down and the two had a long-overdue catch-up.

**Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. As always, a review would mean a lot to me, see you soon!**


	5. Becoming Incredibly Real

**Welcome back, everyone! I updated my last chapter and added an extra paragraph because I felt it would work better in helping to move on with my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Becoming Incredibly Real

It was now mid-November at Hogwarts and while the rest of the school was preparing for the impending Christmas holidays Minerva was preparing for the biggest event of her life. She was now 44, celebrating her birthday on the 4th of the previous month and despite her insistence that she didn't want to be celebrated, she'd arrived at her quarters that evening to find it decorated and Louise sitting at the table with a cake in front of her. They had a wonderful evening, talking about past years together and Minerva telling stories of what Louise's father had been like as a child. After much laughter and reliving old memories, Louise kissed her aunt on the cheek and wishing her a final happy birthday returned to her dormitory for the night.

Now as the year came ever closer to its close, all that Minerva could think about was what the new one would bring. She was showing now, it wasn't blatant but still noticeable and being a slender woman all her life the sight of anything different was incredibly strange to her and she never could quite get used to her ever-changing reflection. She'd gone to see Poppy the week before as per her once a month checkup schedules and the mediwitch had told that everything was progressing nicely, much to her relief. She'd also told her that it wouldn't be long now before she would be able to feel the baby move, an idea that Minerva just couldn't wrap her head around. But she wasn't the only one showing noticeable changes. Severus Snape had been acting rather odd toward her lately. It wasn't anything drastic, just little things like being the first to vacate his chair in a full room after she entered or choosing to do all the exam markings instead of halving the load as Albus had always done. She believed he felt guilty for costing a child its father, even though when it came down to it Albus hadn't given him much choice in the matter. She didn't know what he thought had gone on between them and she'd been meaning to clear up any conclusions he'd drawn. In many ways, she felt bad for him. She was the only other person who was privy to Albus's plan, she hadn't even told Louise the full truth. So, unfortunately, the whole school was still under the impression that he had killed Albus in cold blood. She would speak to him soon. She didn't know exactly when, but it would have to be soon.

It was another crisp Saturday evening and Louise was paying her aunt one of her usual weekend visits. She was sitting at the table with her defense against the dark arts book laid out in front of her in an attempt to complete the homework that Professor Snape had set. Minerva ha decided to take a break from her markings and was lounging with her feet up on the settee by the fire reading. Suddenly she felt a swift and rather odd sensation low in her stomach, causing her gasp and sit bolt upright. It wasn't pain exactly but it certainly wasn't comfortable either. Louise heard her aunt gasp and spun round in her chair to face her. "Min what is it?" she questioned, concern written across her face. Minerva sat in silence for a moment trying to think of the words to describe it. "I- I don't know," she said confusedly "I just-" she stopped as it happened again and this time her free hand flew to her stomach. Louise looked at her and suddenly remembered what Poppy had said. "You don't think-?" she trailed off, a smile creeping across her face. Minerva had begun to think the exact same thing and letting the incredible realisation wash over her answered: "yes, I think so". Louise was now beaming as she watched a look of sheer awe spread across her aunt's face. "Come here," Minerva said holding out her hand toward her niece. Louise rose from her chair and cautiously moved toward Minerva, giving her her hand. Minerva took it and gently placed it on her middle, smiling up at her. The two women sat in silence for a moment until the baby took the opportunity to place another swift kick right where Louise's hand was. She gasped, jerking her hand back in surprise and looking at her aunt, catching her delighted gaze and they both shared mutual thoughts of how incredibly exciting all of it was.

**Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. As always, a review would mean a lot to me, and I hope to see you all again soon.**


	6. Things To Look Forward To

**Welcome back for chapter 6! Now, in this chapter, I mention bits about McGonagall's family and all though she isn't the youngest of all her siblings because I've switched ages around I've decided to make her so and I also mention one Thing about Madam Pomfrey's family. With that, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Things To Look Forward To

It was 3:20 pm on an average Friday afternoon at Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore died, the school had been operating under a strict, almost military regime that was overseen by Snape and the Carrows. They marched in silent, single file, two abreast lines from class to class, curfew was 6 pm on the weekdays and 8 pm on the weekends and lights out is at 10 pm sharp. The trips to Hogsmead had stopped, much to everyone's dismay so the only freedom the students had was the seemingly ever-shrinking grounds of the school so many students were growing restless. But a surprising event was coming up that had lifted everyone's spirits.

One late November lunch, Hogwarts' headmaster had risen from his customary center chair at the teacher's table, immediately silencing the students below. He announced in his usual monotone voice that the staff had agreed that the weekend before the Christmas holidays there would be a party for all the students and teachers. The hall erupted in gasps of delight and as the headmaster returned to his seat excited chatter about the event echoed around the room and for the next few weeks the dismal days became easier to bear as the whole school looked ever more forward the party.

As the magical date drew ever closer, unfortunately so did the much dreaded Christmas exams. Many students spent the precious few hours between curfew and lights out cramming in as much study as possible and every evening the four house common rooms were packed with students helping each other with various concepts and projects. The Tuesday before the exams Louise was in her aunt's quarters getting help with some of her transfiguration studies. Minerva, who had spent a lot of her recent evenings assisting various students with their studies was more than happy to help her. After a good two hours perfecting some wand motions and pronunciations the two women had decided to take a break and Minerva was now boiling a kettle of water as Louise put her books away.

"Have you heard anything from Thomas lately?" Minerva asked, taking the kettle off the stove. Thomas was Louise's older brother and only sibling. Even though he was 8 years older than her the two were quite close and spoke via owl quite often. He had graduated from Hogwarts 7 years ago and gone on to be auror like his father before him and was now one of the Ministery's best. Last Minerva had heard, he'd been in London as it was suspected there was a death eater meeting spot in a remote location there and with the way things were, she often worried about him. He'd been her first nephew, the son of her eldest brother Malcolm, followed shortly by the birth of her second eldest brother, Robert's, daughter Sophie. Robert didn't see past Sophie's second birthday as he was killed during the climax of the first wizarding war. His wife, Maureen never really recovered and although not miserable as Sophie's 24th birthday approached she still remained unmarried. "Yes," Louise answered moving the last of her books from the table. "I got an owl from him last Friday, he's been stationed in Aberdeen as the Ministry belives there's another death eater safe house up there". "Well, wish him good luck and tell him to be careful from me," her aunt said placing the kettle on the table. Coming over to join her aunt at the table, Louise sat down and poured herself some tea. "I got a letter from Da too," she added, sipping her tea. "He asked if you wanted to come back with me to the house for Christmas?". Minerva put down the kettle and putting her hands around her cup said "I don't know Lou, I'll have things to do". "Please," her niece pleaded, "Poppy's going to her sister's and you're hardly going to sit here with Snape for two weeks". She thought about it for a moment, tracing a ring around the rim of her teacup with her finger. Then she looked up and sighing said "alright" and chuckled as she watched her nieces face light up and she smiled to herself as she now had more than one thing to look forward to these next few months.

**Well, there's chapter 6! I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Once again, thank you for reading and a review would be so greatly appreciated.**


	7. Finally Knowing Why

**Thank you for coming back to read chapter 7! I hope you're enjoying my story so far and that you'll like this chapter too**

Christmas

The very much anticipated event had finally arrived. It was the Friday of the Christmas holidays and after a long week of exams, the occupants of Hogwarts were excitedly preparing for the night ahead. The Great hall was beautifully decorated as it always was for Christmas but the usual rows of wooden benches were absent and in their place were silver chairs around the edge of the room leaving the center of it clear, much as it had looked for the Yule Ball four years ago. Louise had decided to spend the evening at her aunt, much to Clara's annoyance and the two women had discussed their weeks over tea as they usually did and were now in various rooms changing into their outfits for the evening.

Minerva had dressed and was sitting at her dressing table putting in earrings. She wore a beautiful, long, flowing dress in her classic emerald green color with her hair slightly looser around her head held up by a gorgeous diamond hair clip. She heard the creak of the bathroom door behind her and looking once more to the mirror turned around and smiled as Louise emerged. She was wearing a short, deep blue dress with her hair in loose curls resting on her shoulder. "You look beautiful" Minerva commented putting on the back of her earring, "thank you," her niece replied "would you mind getting this?" she gestured to the zip on the back of her dress. Minerva nodded and as she got up she gave her niece a twirl, the light fabric of her dress floating slightly off the ground. Louise giggled and said kindly "beautiful". The two women made some final fixes and left for the great hall.

Louise wished her aunt a wonderful evening as she ran off to join Clara and a group of other Gryffindors in a far corner of the room. Minerva stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings. It was a far less formal event than the Yule Ball had been so the attire in the room was simple but everyone looked well. There were actually quite a few couples in the middle of the room and while there were some who had remembered their lessons from a few years ago it was quite clear others had not retained the skills she and the other teachers had desperately tried to drum into them. The similarity of the occasion brought her back to when she had been wearing her prestigious green robes and Albus had grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor. How he'd lead her elegantly around the floor and picked her up by the waist as he turned her around making her laugh out loud. Refusing to let the past ruin her evening she looked around and seeing poppy wave at her made her way to where the teachers were.

Severus as always silently rose from his chair and she took it muttering awkward words of thanks as he went to fetch himself something to drink. The teachers had opened a bottle of wine but Minerva had to be contented with a cool glass of water. A few minutes later Severus returned and came quietly up to her. "Will you dance with me?" he asked in his usual blank tone offering her his hand. Although taken back at first by his request, she put her glass down and took his hand allowing him to lead her to the middle of the room. "You'll tell me if you want to stop?" he said putting his hand on her waist. Not liking to be babied but not wanting to offend the poor wizard either she plainly answered "yes". The music was slow so they took up a fairly steady pace as they moved across the floor. Minerva really didn't know what to make of the whole affair. This was incredibly out of character for him, he hated dances. All she'd heard him do was give out when the Yule Ball was on. Now, here she was letting him lead the way as they waltzed gently around the room and she wondered what on earth it was all about. She had promised herself she'd talk to him, but that had been weeks ago. Maybe he'd had the same idea and was trying to break the tension? It had been about two minutes of silence between them until Severus broke it by saying "you look lovely tonight". Minerva stuttered out an awkward thank you and realising he'd only made things worse, Severus stared down at the ground. Moments later, not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence any more Minerva asked "how did your exams go?". A look of relief spread across the wizard's face and he gladly imparted that week's trials and tribulations. When the song ended he let go of her and they both turned toward the band and clapped. At this stage, Minerva's feet were killing her so she was making her parting excuses to the headmaster when he interrupted her and asked her if she would join him outside. She cautiously agreed and followed him to the door.

It was snowing and the night air was cold against the thin material of her dress and as the two sat on a bench near the entrance to the castle she shivered rubbing her arms with her hands. Severus noticed this and took off his outer black robes and timidly offered them to her. She allowed him to put them on her shoulders and once again thanked him. More silence followed and since it didn't seem like he was going to begin any time soon she got straight to the point. "What is it Severus,?" she asked plainly "you've been acting strangely for months now and you have hardly dragged me out into the cold for nothing". He wrung his hands nervously but it was out in the open now so he had no choice but to answer her. He got up from the bench and with his back to her he said: "I wanted to apologise to you". Silently taking in that her suspicion had been right she continued, "apologise? Severus what have you got to apologise for". "What have I got to apologise for? Minerva look what I've put you through!" he said turning to face her and gesturing to her middle. She too got up and he quickly said "no plea-" but she cut him off. "Severus I'm not a child!" she said severely, "So you told Albus to visit my chambers the night before he died?" she said sarcastically coming toward him, "I could have told him no Minerva," he said now looking at her. "Severus you and I both know that when Albus Dumbledore got an idea into his head there was no talking him out of it. Besides none of this would have happened if he had just waited for you to look at that stupid ring!". Wiping away an angry tear she came closer to him. "Severus, no matter what you think you had no choice. Voldemort was getting suspicious and Albus was going to die anyway". With this, she took his robe from her shoulders and thrusting it back at him went back into the castle. Taking a moment to gather herself outside the great hall she reentered and returned to the table. "What on earth was that all about?" Poppy questioned handing her friend another glass of water. Taking the glass Minerva answered her friend quietly. "I don't know Poppy, I really don't know". "I hope you haven't worn yourself out, you really do need to be careful Min she added turning back to the table. "Oh I'm alright Poppy," she said and as she watched him renter the room, she puzzled over the strange man and began to rethink how much of a heart Severus Snape really had.

**Well, there's chapter 7! A bit of a long one I'm afraid but I felt it was one I needed to write. I really hope you enjoyed it and as always thank you for reading and a review would mean the world to me. See you soon!**


	8. Raven's Grove

**Thank you so much for coming back to read! Now, in this chapter, I mention how Louise and Minerva had to travel to King's cross and go all the way back to Aberdeen. I looked a little bit into this and from what I found, every single student (even the Scottish ones!) had to get the train from King's cross to Hogwarts as insisted by the Ministry and it made no stops other than Hogsmead. So since Louise is still a student I decided to write as such. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Raven's Grove

She woke early the next morning and 20 minutes later there was a gentle knock at the door. "You're sure you have everything?" Louise asked, surveying her aunts packing. "Yes, I think so" she replied closing the case on her bed. She then walked out of her bedroom and over to the table where she sat down to finish a slice of toast she'd made earlier. "Did you eat something? It'll be a while before we'll get anything" she asked her niece. Louise was taking a quick look over her own packing and called from inside the bedroom, "yes, Charlie made sure I had loads" as she closed her trunk. Charlie Pinton was Louise's fellow Gryffindor and according to Clara quite keen on her. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't unkeen on him and found it very sweet when he'd fussed over her that morning making sure she wouldn't starve before she got to London. As she came out of the bedroom, Minerva shot her a knowing look and Louise rolled her eyes in response. Minerva finished up her breakfast and got up sending a pen that had been on it flying to the floor. As she began to bend down to pick it up the pen levitated slowly up to her and she looked up to see Louise with her wand out, smirking broadly. "Don't tease me, Lou," she said taking the pen from where it now floated in front of her and putting it back on the table. "One good turn deserves another" the girl quipped picking up her trunk. It was now Minerva's turn to roll her eyes as she went to get her case. The two made their way out of the rooms and to the entrance of the castle. Minerva found Poppy dressing the finger of a first-year who had trapped their finger in their trunk and hugged her goodbye, wishing her a merry Christmas. She bumped into Severus and uttered an awkward farewell and he wished her an equally awkward merry Christmas and she went to join Louise who was saying goodbye to her friends. The group wished their professor a happy Christmas and as she was walking away, out of the corner of her eye she caught Louise give Charlie Pinton a peck on the cheek before running to join her. The boy blushed profusely and turned to go back inside. The woman smiled to herself deciding not to bring it up for fear of her niece's sharp wit, another of the McGonagall traits she'd inherited.

They had to travel on the Hogwarts express which was an awful inconvenience, but since all students have to travel on the train via ministry insistence (an especially strict insistence now considering the way things were) and Louise was still one they had no choice. The train left at 10 am sharp and arrived at 6 pm that evening in King's cross. Both women were tired and glad of there bed and board in Diagon Alley. They rose relatively early again the next morning and caught the 12 o'clock to Aberdeen. As they pulled into the station Louise peered excitedly out the window and when the train stopped she hurried onto the platform. Catching sight of her father, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around. "Hello m'dear," he said happily, putting his daughter down and turning to his sister. "Look at you!" he exclaimed putting his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't you start" Minerva chuckled, returning her brother's embrace. He took her case from her and taking his daughter's hand walked from the platform. It was a short walk from the station to her brother's family home, about 10 minutes or so, and Minerva was glad of the time to stretch her legs. As they came around the final corner the house came into view.

It was a modest building with a beautiful garden and woods behind it bearing the name "Raven's Grove" at its front gate. Malcolm heald the gate open for his sister and she looked fondly up at the place. The last time she's been to visit was at Thomas's graduation nearly 7 years ago. Louise was the first at the door and when she opened it she gave a delighted gasp, dropping her trunk. "Tin Tin!" she shouted racing toward her brother and jumping into his arms nearly knocking him over. Tin Tin was a pet name that had originated from when Louise was younger and unable to pronounce Thomas. Her parents had tried to get her even as far as Tom and from there she had affectionately adopted Tin Tin and it stuck. "Hello Lou Lou" he laughed giving her a huge hug. "I thought you were going to be working for Christmas!" she said, beaming. When Louise had found out her brother was stationed back in Aberdeen, she had been incredibly excited as she hadn't seen him in months and was hoping he'd be able to come home. She'd been absolutely crushed when she received his owl telling him the ministry wouldn't be giving him anytime off. "I pulled a few strings" he smirked letting go of his little sister and turning to his aunt. "Hello Thomas," Minerva said giving him a hug. "How are you Min?" he asked letting go of her. "Well" she answered cheerily turning to now greet Malcolm's wife, Orla.

It was now evening in Raven's Grove and the family were sitting around the table, Louise, her brother, and father were laughing and talking about school, work and many other things. Minerva and Orla were having a separate conversation at the end of the table about her children and years gone by. Orla mentioned that she thought they may still have Louise's cot in the attic if she'd like it, an idea Minerva thought was wonderful. She had always liked Orla, she was a kind and sensible woman hailing from West Cork and Minerva was very much enjoying having the time to catch up with her. When everyone was finished and the table was cleared they went into the sitting room and played a very hearty game of charades. Many hours and laughs later the family bid each other good night and retired to their bedrooms and Minerva thought how this was most definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.

**There's chapter 8! I really hope you're enjoying my story so far and if you would think about leaving a review that would mean a lot to me. See you soon!**


	9. Christmas At The McGonagall's

**Thank you for coming back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The house rose at leisure the next morning with Minerva being the last to wake. Her days of traveling had knocked a lot out of her and she was glad to have the freedom of a full night's sleep. She arrived in the kitchen to see Orla making a bowl of porridge and Malcolm sipping a hot cup of coffee. "Ah! The dead arose and appeared to many" he teased as his sister came over to the table. "Good morning Malcolm," she said shooting him an annoyed look and sitting down across from him. "Tea or coffee Min?" Orla called from the stove taking out a cup from the cabinet above it. "Coffee please Orla, I need it" she answered looking out the window. The back garden was blanketed in snow and she saw Louise and Thomas outside having a snowball fight. Thomas had enchanted a snowman they had evidently made earlier and it was pelting snowballs at his younger sister who roared with laughter as she dodged as many as she could. Orla put the cup of coffee in front of her sister in law and sat next to her husband. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as Minerva thanked her and picked up the cup. "Yes thank you," she said, chuckling as Louise took a snowball to the face. "They've been at it all morning" Malcolm piped up, turning from the window. "She's missed him" his sister added, "she was very upset when she thought he wasn't going to be here". At that moment the two came flying in the door, rosy cheeks and faces full of laughter. "Morning Mini", "hey Min," they said in unison as they began to take off their coats. "Morning," she said, smiling to herself as she took another sip from her cup. "Don't throw those there!" Their mother told them "bring them back upstairs". The siblings huffed, picking back up there coats and Louise yelled "tag!" and bolted from the room. Her brother laughed and ran after her up the stairs. "They really can be so childish," Orla said looking after them "Oh, that reminds me. I've got to go and find your coat Malcolm, I think we'll get the tree today"

Everyone fed and bundled up, the McGonagall clan went to their local garden center to find a tree. The owner was a Mr Wilkinson, also a wizard and he and his family had been friends of the McGonagall's for a good many years now. The center was famous in Aberdeen for its incredibly long-lasting trees, some even going to late February without faltering. This was a result of Wilkinson's magical ability which, of course, only the wizarding families of the area were privy to. They arrived and Wilkinson wished them happy season greetings and surprised congratulations to Minerva when he saw them. After they'd made their selection and after they made sure no one was looking, Malcolm disapparated back to the house with the tree followed by most of his family members but since it wasn't safe for Minerva to disapparate Louise stayed and walked the short walk back with her.

They arrived to find the tree standing upright in the middle of the sitting room and boxes of decorations strewn around the floor. They spent the evening decorating its many branches with glittering baubles and sparkling ornaments, Malcolm and Thomas stringing the lights and, since she was the guest, Minerva added the finishing touch by floating the beautiful golden star to the top of the tree. Then they prepared for dinner. It was another light-hearted affair with much laughter and talk of old times and new as well. Louise was in her 6th year at Hogwarts so this was her last being unable to use magic outside of school. She would turn 17 on the 15th of April the following year and she was already counting down the days. Then the subject fell to the impending new edition to the family. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Orla asked kindly finishing a forkful of food. "I haven't actually" she answered taking a drink of water "to be honest it hadn't even occurred to me". "The baby's got to have a name Min" Louise piped up. "You must have a few ideas". "Not unless you have any suggestions?" Minerva asked looking at her. "Well," Louise began, putting down her fork "personally, I think Louise is a brilliant name" the whole table laughed and then Malcolm reminded them of the time so they cleared up, played a few, sometimes heated, rounds of wizarding chess and went to bed.

Christmas Day rolled around quite quickly and the house woke early. Even though he was nearly 25 years old, Thomas looked like a child as he opened his presents from under the tree. Louise too had an unbreakable beam across her face and she squealed in delight when the once square package from her aunt transformed into a brand new broom when she opened it. Minerva was glad her little spell had worked and chuckled as Louise threw her arms around her uttering excited words of thanks. Maureen and Sophie arrived at around noon and she and Minerva helped Orla with the dinner while the three cousins and Malcolm caught up. As they all sat once again around the table, wearing paper hats and reading stupid jokes Minerva couldn't help but envision another McGonagall at the table. A little boy or girl, probably sitting in Louise's lap, with a paper hat slipping down their little head. This thought brought a smile to her face until she was brought back down to earth by her turn to read her Christmas cracker joke. She thought about it again as she lay in bed that night and when the closeness of these events occurred to her, she fell asleep dreaming excited dreams about the year ahead.

**Well, there's chapter 9! I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll have chapter 10 up as soon as I can. Once again, thank you for reading and a review would be so greatly appreciated.**


	10. The Year To Come

**Hey all! thanks for sticking with me all the way to chapter 10! Thank you all for being here, your support means the world to me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

They rang in the new year together, raising glasses to the future and offering farewells to the past. Even though the room was merry, there was a distinct uncertainty in the way everyone toasted the year ahead. Voldemort was back and no one in the house knew what meant for them in the coming months. But regardless they wished each other the best of luck with it and didn't allow the frightening what-ifs to ruin their night. Minerva had never really taken any notice of the annual tradition. Usually, she would have spent the evening with Albus in his quarters playing chess then when the clock struck twelve they would raise glasses of fire whiskey and wish each other good luck with the coming school term. Now as she sat in her brother's living room with a glass of water and her hands neatly folded in her lap a swift kick from her biggest new year change put it into perspective. This time next year the glass in her lap would be replaced by a baby an idea that even after nearly 7 months she couldn't wrap her head around. When she felt she couldn't keep herself awake any longer Minerva got up from the chair and wishing everyone a final happy new year she retired with these thoughts swirling around her head for the night.

They spent a further 5 days in Raven's Grove and then bid each other sad goodbyes as the darkness of the world loomed around them. Louise had her arms around her brother for nearly 2 minutes before he whispered assurance that he'd be alright and she let him go, on the verge of tears. Thomas then turned to his aunt and giving her a hug wished her the best of luck with the school term and her baby and she, in turn, wished him luck with his work and told him to be careful. Then she turned to Orla who also hugged her and told her that if she ever needed anything she was just an owl away. Then Malcolm picked up his sister's case and taking his daughter by the hand after she'd said a sorrowful goodbye to her mother left the house. Minerva and Louise gave a last wave to Thomas and Orla as they rounded the corner then continued to the train station. When they reached the platform Malcolm once again picked up his daughter but this time instead of spinning her around as he had done before he just held her. Minerva's heart broke as she watched him reluctantly put her down as she whispered "goodbye Da," and moved out of the way so her father could say goodbye to his sister. "Promise me you'll be careful Min," he said putting his arms around her. "I will Malcolm," she said returning his hug. Both women boarded the train and as Malcolm handed his daughter her case he gave her a sad look and whispered "goodbye Lou Lou" as he stood back and watched the door close. Minerva saw her niece stare sadly after her father as the train pulled away from the station and as the girl sat solemnly beside her, Minerva put a comforting hand on top of hers and Louise looked up at her giving a small smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. Minerva pulled her niece toward her and gently rubbed her back as the girl now sobbed into her chest, almost exactly as her niece had done months earlier. When the Louise lifted her head back up Minerva wiped the fresh tear that rolled slowly down her cheek away and told her it would be alright and with another small smile, Louise sat back up in her seat and stared sadly out the window.

When they arrived back in London it was evening again and Minerva put down the book she had been reading and gently shook her niece who was fast asleep on her shoulder. The two tired witches made their way back to Diagon Alley where they ate a hearty meal and slept soundly through the night. They had allowed themselves one day before the departure of the Hogwarts express so they took their time the following morning. Louise needed some new quills and Minerva who had been forced to change her curriculum by the death eater controlled ministry had a stack of new approved books waiting for her in Flourish and Blotts. After their day of shopping, they met back at the Inn for dinner. They talked a lot about the time they'd spent in Aberdeen, laughing at the stand out moments and Louise began to tease her aunt with ideas of what next Christmas could be like. As the evening wore on Minerva checked her watch and said that if they wanted to be packed for the morning they'd better go now.

Louise took her aunt's case down from where it was on top of the wardrobe and put it on the bed for her. "I've had enough traveling to last me a lifetime" Minerva chuckled as she summoned her belongings toward her and folded them. "Same here," Louise said as she walked to get her things. "I don't think Poppy was too please with this whole idea," she added as she began to put them away "No," her aunt replied, "but she hardly expects me to sit in bed until the baby arrives". Louise finished up with the last of her clothes and began again. "She worries about you Min," she said looking up at her "we all do". Minerva too finished with her packing and clicking her case shut she smiled at her niece. "Don't waste your time worrying about me, there are more important things going on". Louise looked at her aunt as she took her case off the bed but said nothing as she could see the topic was making Minerva uncomfortable. Those words made her sad. It was obvious the strain of what the world had come to was getting to her strong-willed aunt and her current condition was helping matters. But to think she'd had no idea she felt like that. Even after their happy evening, both women went to bed with heavy hearts, ever more apprehensive for the year ahead.

**Wow, I cannot believe we're at 10 chapters! I'm planning to wrap this up in the next couple of chapters so we're nearly there I promise! Once again, thank you for reading and a review would be so greatly appreciated.**


	11. Getting Close

**We're nearly there everyone I promise! Thank you for coming back to read, I know the world is a bit of a mess at the moment and I hope you and your loved ones are well. Without further ado, here's chapter 11**

Getting Close

They arrived back at Hogwarts with the rest of the school and were given the usual emotionless greeting from their headmaster. After they'd eaten their welcome meal Louise bid her aunt a good evening and went to unpack. The school resumed its military-style protocol that following Monday and as Louise walked to her history of magic class she saw her aunt watching over them. Someone had to ensure no one was slacking off so in the afternoons she maned the left side of the hallway and Amycus Carrow the right. She stood strict as always, refusing to make eye contact with the man across from her. This was the thing that Louise admired above all about the woman she had the privilege to call her aunt. The world around them was falling apart, their headmaster was a murderer and they were under the constant watchful eyes of unwelcome followers of the one they feared most. But yet, every day without fail just to the right of the man many could not even bring themselves to call sir was a deputy seemingly made of stone. Never faltering, she would grace the halls with a presence so seemingly secure that many wondered if she was the only thing keeping the school together. As she walked by her, Louise knew she'd seen her but her aunt didn't look at her. She wouldn't, couldn't crack. She couldn't risk it all coming crashing down. As the halls slowly emptied Minerva re-entered her classroom to continue her day in the only resemblance of normal she could achieve.

As the year that was January came to a close the pinpricks of spring began to illuminate Hogwarts. The frost that usually awaited its occupants had been replaced by a light dew and the glum skies were now far more often replaced with blue ones dotted with light white clouds. It was a Saturday and Louise and Minerva were taking a walk in the crisp spring air. "Have you given any further thought to names?" Louise asked kindly as they continued along the path. "I haven't had the time" her aunt chuckled looking up at her. "You mustn't wear yourself out Min," her niece told her looking concerned "it's not your job to keep these old walls from crumbling". Minerva sighed, giving her niece an appreciative smile and squeezing her hand "I know, but someone has to". "I thought that's what we had a headmaster for?" Louise added spikily "If you can even call him that". Minerva felt a pang of guilt when she heard the young witch say this. She often forgot that she was the only other person privy to reason behind Dumbledore's demise and while he was no saint, it made her sad that everyone thought of Severus in this way. "Come on, let's not ruin our morning," she said giving the girls hand another squeeze. Louise sighed, but recognising that the subject seemed touchy for her aunt, promptly asked how her lessons were going as their loop brought them once again closer to the castle.

Her due date was getting closer by the day and it was beginning to take its toll on Minerva. She was finding it harder than she used to to stay up and do her markings or lesson plans and often found herself having to leave them half-finished, something she'd always teased Albus about. Also, just doing something as simple as taking something up to Severus's office was murder on her feet and she more often than she'd admit just got a student to do it for her. Louise was over again doing some homework. She spent the majority of her evenings with her aunt now, she felt she needed her company now more than ever. "Did you see Poppy today?" she asked kindly turning over her parchment. "Yes," her aunt smiled as she continued to write. "How was it?" her niece questioned, looking up at her. "She said everything's fine, I've got to see her every week now until the baby's born now", Minerva yawned as she dropped her head back down to the lesson plan she was writing. Suddenly she felt the quill slipping from her fingers and she looked down at her hand to see it was gone. She looked up to see her niece facing her with a look you'd give a naughty small child and holding the quill up she said "go to bed". Minerva sighed in annoyance closing the notebook and stood up staring back at her. "Would you like to tuck me in too?" she asked sarcastically walking across the room to place the book on a shelf. "If you like?" her niece quipped handing her back her quill. Minerva rolled her eyes and took it from the girl. "Goodnight Louise," she said, a smile creeping across her face. "Seriously Min, I've said it before and I'll say it again you've got to look after yourself," she said giving her a concerned smile "Goodnight". "Oh, stop fussing," Minerva replied as Louise left with her things but it touched her that at least there was one person who would always look out for her and she went to bed.

**Almost there! Thank you so much for coming back to read, if you could take the time to leave a review it would mean a lot to me and stay safe everyone!**


	12. This Is It

**Welcome back, everyone! We're heading into the closing chapters now so as I promised, we're almost there! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to my first reviewer. Thank you for taking the time to review my story, the positive feedback means the world to me. So with that said, here's chapter 12.**

This Is It

The sheer opposite of January, February was nearly gone before it came and as the first of March came knocking at the door it brought mixed feelings among the McGonagall women. Minerva was now 8 months gone and couldn't decide whether she was looking forward to or terrified about what the coming month would probably bring. As promised by her sister in law, Louise's old cot sat ready by Minerva's bed and even with her jumbled emotions it was a sight that never failed to make her smile. Meanwhile, Louise was without question excited. Although she'd never admit it out loud she was counting down the days until the baby was due to arrive and couldn't wait for there to be 3 McGonagall's under the roof. She now spent nearly all her evenings with her aunt, helping her get things ready and such. Minerva enjoyed the girl's company more than she'd ever say and Louise never bored of her quarters. "Suits you," Louise said kindly when she caught her aunt gently running her hands over the wooden crib when she was paying one of her evening visits. Minerva chuckled as she looked up at her and left the bedroom. "Not long to wait now" Louise added as she began to wash up the cups and plates they had used for their tea. "No, thank God," her aunt replied handing her a plate. "I'm getting rather sick of this" she laughed gesturing to her middle. "Why, you look great!" Louise teased and smirked up at her aunt. "It's nearly 6 o'clock" she responded with a warning look. "I'll finish this,". Louise smirked again and gathering her things said her goodbyes and left for the evening.

As Friday rolled around Minerva welcomes it with open arms, rising at 6 as she always did and making her way to her classroom. She was still teaching despite Poppy's best intentions but seeing as health-wise, other than the obvious, there was nothing wrong with her and Minerva's insistence that she would "go mad" if she took any more than 2 weeks off before the baby arrived Poppy had to let her at it. She spent the lunch hour finalising the lesson plan for her next class and just as she was finishing up Minerva felt a small pain begin to develop in the lower right of her back. She sat upright and winced slightly, shifting uncomfortably to see if it would help. But as quickly as it came it was gone, so putting it down to sitting for too long in her hard wooden office chair as her next class of the day filed into the room she rose to her feet and used her wand to write her instructions on the blackboard. Then, she made slow tracks around the room observing and helping her students as they attempted to turn quills into silver platters, her hand occasionally moving to rest on her back in an attempt soothe the persistent on and off pain. Her back continued to give her grief all day and as she wished her final class of the day a good afternoon she got up again and magically erased the board. After returning to her quarters for the evening she made herself a hot cup of tea and sat down on the soft settee with a book trying in vain to ease the growing pressure in her back. After just over 2 hours of quietly putting up with it at around 6 pm, she decided she would go and pay the headmaster a visit to smooth out some final details about her absence before and after the baby was born.

When Minerva reached his office she gave the large wooden door a swift knock and entered after the usual cold utterance of "enter". "Good evening Severus," she said smoothly as she came toward him. "Minerva," he nodded coolly "please, sit down". "If it's all the same to you, Severus, I'd rather stand. My back has been giving me trouble all day and I suspect it's a result of too many hours sitting in those chairs. Besides, I've only come to give you this". She replied, handing him a sheet she'd made up and he took a look at it. "Everything seems to be in order," he said plainly placing it down beside him on the desk. "Right," Minerva said somewhat awkwardly. "Good evening Severus," and she headed back to the door. But just before she could reach it she gasped and her right hand flew to her back, her left to steady herself on a bookcase. It began in the same spot that had been at her all day but this time it was a shooting pain, creeping its way across her back and around to her front, forcing her to close her eyes tight until it passed. "Minerva, are you alright?" Severus asked an uncharacteristic note of concern in his voice as he got up and rushed to her side. She waited for it to pass and when it finally did a new sensation came over her. "Oh God" she whispered as she felt something slowly trickle down her leg. Severus was now standing beside her and the worry he felt was clearly written on his face. It happened again and this time her hand grabbed instinctively onto his. He flinched at first but allowed her to grip his hand until she could straighten herself up again. "Severus go and get Poppy" she instructed, panic threatening to make itself known in her voice. The wizard didn't wait to be asked twice and he left the room quickly, black robes billowing behind him.

**Thank you so much for coming back to read and sticking with me for this long. As always, if you could take the time to leave a review it would mean a lot to me and please stay safe everyone!**


	13. A Long Night Ahead

**Almost there! This is a shorter chapter and I'll be wrapping up our story in the next two. I really hope you enjoy it.**

A Long Night Ahead

Louise was curled up by the fireplace in the common room with Clara and some of the other Gryffindor girls studying for a history of magic exam they had the following Monday. Suddenly she heard the portrait shut and she and the rest of the common room's occupants looked up. Louise couldn't stop the look of surprise that came across her face as she and the rest of the now silent room watched the headmaster make a beeline toward her. She was even more surprised when he came right up to her and instead of dishing out a detention or some other form of punishment as she had expected him to, bent down and said quietly to her "Madame Pomfrey has sent for you, you'll be needed in your aunt's quarters". The young witch's eyes went wide as she slammed her book shut and jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and went quickly to the portrait. "Lou, what is it? Lou? Louise!", Clara called after her best friend as she exited the space, Snape in hot pursuit. She made her way quickly down the corridor and as she rounded the corner broke into a run as Snape turned to head back to his office. This can't be happening, she thought as she came toward Minerva's quarters. It was early, far too early. Did this mean that something was wrong? Hurriedly uttering the password she came in through the open door trying to shake any worry from her being.

Poppy was in the main room with a few things set out on the table. "Oh Louise, thank God," she said, looking up at her. "Poppy, is she alright? It can't be happening now, she isn't due for nearly another month" the young girl asked worriedly. Poppy finished what she was doing and came toward her. "I've given her a once over and it is most definitely happening now. She's in perfect health so I see no reason why things shouldn't go well but she's in for a long night, poor dear". "Can I go to her?" Louise questioned looking toward the bedroom. "Of course, but Louise are you sure you want to stay? It's not going to be easy to see her like this". The young witch, who had already begun to make her way to the bedroom door, turned again to face her friend. "If she wants me gone I'll wish her the best of luck. But if she wants me here I'll stay until dawn if I have to". Poppy smiled at the girl as she turned back around to the door. She slowly pushed it open and looked carefully inside.

Her aunt was on her knees at the foot of the bed with her elbows resting on top of it. She had her hands intertwined, her forehead resting on her knuckles and she was rocking her hips back and forth slightly in pain. Louise came tentatively toward the bed and sat beside her with her back against the bed. Minerva lifted her head and smiled weakly at the girl who returned a sympathetic one. _"_Rough day?" Louise joked, continuing to smile at the woman. "You could say that?" Minerva replied, appreciating the light conversation "you?". "Well, you got me out of history of magic study so I've had worse" her niece answered smirking. Minerva looked like she was about to say something else but her breathing hitched up and she began to shift uncomfortably again, shutting her eyes tight. Louise sat up putting a comforting hand on her aunt's. Minerva then separated her hands and took the girls, squeezing it and breathing heavily. When it passed Minerva slowly opened her eyes again and said quietly, "Do me a favor Lou. Don't let Charlie Pinton within 2 miles of you". Louise rolled her eyes but couldn't help the laugh that followed. This was really happening. This time tomorrow there would be 3 McGonagall's under Hogwarts' roof for the first time in decades. But as another contraction racked her poor aunt's body she realized Poppy was right. It was going to be a long night.

**Thank you for reading chapter 13! As always, if you could take the time to review my work it would mean a lot to me and please stay safe!**


	14. And Then There Were Three

**I'll keep this short as this chapter is a long one but I'm happy to tell you we have only one more to go! I hope you enjoy!**

And Then There Were Three

About an hour or so had passed since Louise had arrived and things were going well, according to Poppy, but she begged to differ. Minerva was up now and Louise supported her as she paced slowly around the room, stopping every so often as a contraction came over her poor aunt. Every time it happened, Louise would watch Poppy silently take note of the time displayed on Minerva's bedside table clock and mentally compare it to one she'd noted earlier. Poppy would then turn toward the anxious girl and give a kind nod just to assure her that all was well. Louise noticed that the water jug they had been using was nearly empty so she handed her aunt over to Poppy and while she went to fill it in the main room Poppy gave Minerva a quick look over. "Everything looks good Min," she said encouragingly and helped her friend back off the bed "can I get you anything?". "A drink" Minerva answered sarcastically gripping her friend's arm tightly. Poppy chuckled before answering, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait just another few hours for that dear. The water Louise is bringing back will have to do you". "Hours!" Minerva exclaimed and she tensed up again. "I don't know if I can do this for another few hours,". "Of course you can" Poppy replied, gently rubbing her back until her breathing evened out again, "Will you be alright if I go and get something?". Minerva took a moment to gather herself before answering, "Yes, I'll just stand for a bit" and she steadied herself on the chest of drawers at the side of the room. Poppy nodded sympathetically and went to Join Louise in the other room.

"How is she?" Louise questioned as the Mediwitch collected some things. "She's getting tired, but everything is as it should be", She said giving the girl's hand a reassuring squeeze as she moved to go back to Minerva. But looking at the despair in the poor girl's face she stopped and looking back at her assured her. "She'll be alright Lou. If a huge man like Amycus Carrow can't even scratch her, a baby the size of his right hand will be no trouble". As she went back into the room Louise smiled. She knew well that what Poppy had said was a stretch, but it helped all the same. So, taking a deep breath and picking up the now full jug, Louise put on her best brave face and went back in. The sight that awaited her was Poppy standing behind Minerva rubbing small circles in her back as she stood white-knuckled over the dresser. "That's it" Poppy gently encouraged as Minerva exhaled heavily and moaned in pain until she weakly smiled at Poppy to signal it was over. They were getting closer and closer together now and Louise prayed that meant an end was in sight. But as another two hours crept painfully by, she realised they would have no such luck.

It was now pushing midnight and yet the seemingly endless night dragged on. Louise sat by her aunt who was once again kneeling down, attempting to comfort her in any way she could. Minerva's usually prestige auburn hair was in a loose plait falling down her back, any bits that escaped stuck to the side of her face with sweat as the tired woman endured contraction after contraction. A few minutes later Louise helped her up again as frequently changing positions seemed to help a little bit and now Poppy helped her make her way slowly back and forth around the room. When another contraction started Poppy stood in front of her best friend and Minerva rested her head onto her and she hugged her swaying slightly. "Poppy I'm so frightened" she whispered over her shoulder as the two women continued to embrace. "I know love," she said gently, "I know". Louise could do nothing but watch, her heart breaking, as the very pillar holding Hogwarts together crumbled before her. This wasn't the woman who'd stood up on more than one occasion to the cruelty and unjustness of the Carrows. This wasn't the woman who watched over the side of the hall ensuring all who passed through it were safe. This was a woman so tired she could barely hold herself up, a shell of the Minerva McGonagall that regularly left the whole school in awe. Louise had been with her in her weakest moments so she knew that despite her incredible strength she was, like all of them, only human. But she'd never seen her like this. The pain that was reflected in her frightened eyes was not only physical. The child that would draw its first breath tonight was one that would never know its father. A man, Louise had come to learn, her aunt had loved very much. Poppy tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind Minerva's ear and wiped away the tear that had escaped down her cheek. "But you've got to be strong for just a little while longer. And just think" she added with a smile "then you'll have a baby".

Nearly another two hours had passed and Minerva was now up on the bed. Poppy had said that if she felt like it she could push, so Louise now sat behind her aunt and for the past hour or so had helped her to sit up every time she bore down. Louise thought that she'd seen her aunt at her worst, but like so many aspects of that night, she has been proved wrong. She'd seen someone tired before but this was a level of exhaustion she never knew was possible. Several times over the past stage Minerva had broken down in tears of fear and fatigue saying she couldn't do it. But with the support of the two other women in the room, she'd pulled through. "That's it, well done Min" Poppy encouraged as Minerva fell back against Louise's chest, "We're nearly there darling, I promise". Minerva was panting and mustering every ounce of strength she had left. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl Min?" Louise asked lightly in an attempt to distract her aunt. "I don't mind so long as it's born before June!" she exclaimed before crying out again in pain. Louise lifted her aunt up gently and Poppy once more imparted encouraging words until she fell back again. "Sybil reckons it'll be a boy" Poppy added with a smirk after waiting for the poor witch to catch her breath. "Don't you start that" Minerva panted "She's been studying me for months while she thought I wasn't looking. I'm surprised she didn't ask me to be a prop for one of her classes!". Louise and Poppy laughed, relieved that the distraction had brought back some of Minerva's classicly sarcastic sense of humor, as they once again encouraged her as she pushed hard. Minerva had never had time nor patience for Sybil Trelawney's antics and even the mere mention of her name was enough to set her off. Louise hadn't even thought of it when she started to try and distract her aunt so she gave Poppy a thankful look before the Mediwitch began again. "Right Minni, just one more," Poppy said excitedly looking up at her friend. "Nearly there Min," Louise added giving her shoulders a squeeze. They waited apprehensively for a moment or two until Minerva cried "Oh, God!" and Louise helped her sit up one last time. "That's it! That's it! Well done Minerva!" Poppy said as her best friend fell back against her niece's chest. Then a wondrous new sound filled the room. The sound of a baby crying.

**Thank you for reading! As always, if you could take the time to review my work it would mean the world to me and I'll see you all again soon for the final chapter. Stay safe everyone!**


	15. Their Little Light

**Well everyone here we have it. After 14 chapters we are finally at the end of our story. So without further ado here is the 15th and final chapter of  
"Left With More Than A Memory"**

Their Little Light

"It's a girl Minni!" Poppy cried as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought her to the basin of water in the corner of the room which she magically warmed to wash her in. "Well done Min," Louise congratulated tears streaming down her cheeks as the two women watched Poppy come back toward them with a tiny fusing bundle against her chest. She gently placed the little girl in Minerva's arms and sat down at the bottom of the bed. Louise had helped her to sit up as straight as she could and she watched as the woman looked down in wonder. "Hello," she said softly between happy tears as the infant's tiny hand caught hold of hers, "you took your time didn't you". Lousie chuckled as she too looked down at the beautiful baby girl. She had a tuft of gorgeous auburn hair at the top of her head, just like her mother, but all attention was on the little girl's face. Perched outside her impossibly tiny nose were the most beautiful pair of piercing blue eyes Louise had ever seen. Blue eyes that were absolutely, unmistakeably Dumbledore. They just sat for a while and doted over the baby until Poppy asked "would you like to try to feed her?". Minerva nodded and Louise moved carefully out from behind her, Poppy taking her place. Louise cleared up the room a little bit and took some things with her as she gave the two women some privacy.

The main room was also a bit of a mess after the hectic night so when Poppy came out with her things she found Louise setting things straight with her wand. "You did well tonight," Poppy said as she walked over and gave the young witch a hug, "not many I know could have coped with that at your age". Louise sighed, "well, when you've got the finest mediwitch in Britain by your side it is a little easier". Poppy smiled as she summoned her bag and taking it in her hand made her way to the door. "Everything is fine, I'll come and check on her in the morning. Will you stay tonight?". "If she wants me too" Louise answered, "Goodnight Poppy, thank you". The mediwitch nodded kindly and made her way from the quarters. Louise finished her tidying up and once again went back to the bedroom, knocking politely on the door. When she heard the permission to come in she pushed it gently open and couldn't help but beam as she walked toward the new family.

Minerva had her head down, beaming at her little girl. "As I said, it suits you," Louise said kindly as she came up and sat down on the bed beside her. She looked at her aunt and saw now that the Minerva she knew and loved had returned with a new sense of peace along with her. That little girl was her everlasting link to the man she loved and no words were needed to express how much that meant to her. Now, after all these moths, she could finally let him go. "Would you like to hold her?" Minerva asked softly as she turned to her niece. "Yes please," Louise beamed as Minerva gently placed the little girl into her arms. She couldn't stop the tears from falling again as those tiny blue eyes stared curiously up at her. They stayed like this for a moment until Louise asked "have you finally decided on a name?" and she handed the child back to its mother, not once taking her eyes off her cousin. "Yes," Minerva answered quietly as she nestled the baby back in her arms "her name is Ariana". Louise lifted her head to now look at her aunt. She knew who Arianna was. She had found out after a chance meeting with Aberforth Dumbledore on an errand with her aunt a few months earlier. Ariana Dumbledore had hung above them as they took their tea, watching over them with her somehow familiar blue eyes and curious smile, although Louise hadn't put the name to the face until Aberforth had caught her staring at the transfixing portrait and told the girl's sad story. "Welcome to Hogwarts Ariana" Louise said fondly gently stroking the little girl's cheek. Minerva let a tear roll down hers as she met Louise's gaze. The world around them was so dark. It was one filled with fear and uncertainty by one many could only bring themselves to call "you know who" and there was not a blade of grass his life-sucking hand hadn't grazed. But now as they sat there, little Ariana cooing up at them none of that mattered. For at that moment, in that room with those little blue eyes to brighten it, not even the great and mighty Lord Voldemort could touch them.

**Well everyone, as they say in the films, Fin! I just wanted to thank you all so much for sticking with me all the way through to chapter 15. This has been an incredible learning experience and once again thank you! I hope more than anything that you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I have done writing it. I am thinking about a sequel and I will take a little break to plan it out, so if that's something you guys would like to see please let me know. As always if you could take the time to review my writing it would mean the world to me and thank you so much for being here!**


End file.
